Sober Truths
by Blockious
Summary: Teams RWBY and JNPR have a party. Drinks come out, and so do feelings, making Weiss realize something about Jaune. Sometimes it's not the drunk who tell what's on their mind.
1. Drink(s)

It was supposed to be a celebration.

Team RWBY and JNPR are entering into the Vytal Tournament, so Yang had the idea that the two should celebrate the moment.

They agreed to have a party in the student lounge since the rooms either had beds that took up space, or could kill them with their terrible support.

When they party came, it started out friendly. Friends talking, hanging out and even playing a few video games on their scrolls.

As night drew near, the party took a turn.

Yang brought out some alcoholic drinks, and suggested some games for the group to play.

Several hours and many shots later, most of the two teams are drunk, save for Jaune and Ruby.

Jaune wasn't one for the idea to get hammered, but he did have a few shots.

Ruby on the other hand, being too young, Yang forbid she drank any.

Most of them were out like a light, most on the floor, Yang was face down on one couch, while Jaune and Weiss sat on another couch.

Weiss was pretty drunk, if her slurs and flustered face were anything to go by, and Jaune was taking care of her for the time being.

"Jaaaaauuuune..." She called in a tired tone.

"Yes Weiss?"

"Why'sss the room so spinny..."

"You're drunk Weiss, that's why the room is spinning."

"I-I'm not drunk..." She argued.

"Can you tell the time?" He asked as he pointed at a clock.

Weiss stood up and looks at the clock and after a moment of her focusing on it she spoke while pointing at the clock, "I'm not drunk!"

Jaune facepalmed at this and ushered her to sit down properly before she could fall down.

A few moments and she tilted towards Jaune and rested her head on his shoulder.

"W-Weiss?" He asked nervously, a little flustered at the contact with his crush.

"Suuuush... Loud noises are bad..." She said.

"A-Alright..." He said in a low voice.

Another moment passes before she spoke up.

"Jauuune...?" She said as she turned to face him.

"Y-yes, Weiss?"

"Kiss me..."

"Wait, WHAT?!"

"I said kiss me..."

He couldn't believe what was happening. Weiss Schnee is asking him to kiss her! It was all of his dream come true! All he had to do was accept!

But he thought for a moment, and thought about the situation.

'I can't do this...' he thought to himself.

"Sorry Weiss... but I can't."

Weiss' face turned to a frown.

"Why not?!"

"Because it wouldn't be right if I did!"

"What do you mean? I thought you you liked me."

"I do! I really do!"

"Then, why not?! Is it because I'm not beautiful, or have a chest like Yang's?! Why?!" Her eyes started watering up, and her head fell on his lap, but she was facing away from him.

With a sigh, he puts and hand om her head and slowly rubs it, twirling around bits of her hair with his fingers.

"Weiss... It isn't because of those reasons. You are beautiful the way you are. You're talented, graceful, dedicated, and intelligent. And I'm not into a girl just for their chest size."

"So then, *sniff* why not?"

"Because you're drunk."

"I said I'm-!"

"You are." He interrupted with a stern voice.

"And it's because of that, why I can't do this. I know that if there was another, sober Weiss in the room, she would cut me and you into bits, as you would normally rather eat dirt than kiss me. And sure, I have a huge crush on you, but it would be wrong to do this when you're not thinking straight. Maybe if I somehow got lucky and you asked me again when you're sober, I would accept. But right now, with the current predicament... I can't... I don't have that right."

"... Do you mean it?"

"Yeah... I do..."

He stayed silent for a moment before hearing Weiss' soft breathing.

He leaned forward to see that Weiss has fallen asleep on his lap.

With a chuckle, he decides that it was late enough, and that everyone should go back to their rooms.

He gently removed Weiss from his lap, and set her head on a pillow. He got up from the couch to try and wake everyone up.

Of course, the thing about being drunk, or Ruby, is that once you're asleep, you wont be woken up easily. This was proven true by his friends who refused to wake up.

Letting out a sigh he got to work.

He found Weiss' scroll on the floor, picked it up and then proceeded to gently pick said girl up bridal style.

She curled up slightly towards his chest, seeking comfort.

He carried her to her dorm and laid her down in her bed. Once she was positioned properly, he repeated the same for the rest of his friends.

Ruby was a bit difficult, as she kept reaching around for a cookie, Blake was more calm, and Yang nearly dragged him by his collar into her bed, but since she had top bunk his chest just hit the side her bed.

His team was a bit easier, even Nora was still, which felt unusual.

Once everyone was back in their rooms, Jaune went back to the lounge and realized the mess he'd have to clean.

He checked the time and saw it was already 3 AM, and let out a sigh of exhaustion.

He got to work on cleaning the place, and especially worked on cleaning and alcoholic spills.

By the time he finished, it was 4 AM, and he was beyond tired. Instead of going back to his dorm, he just opted for sleeping on the couch, so he just fell on it, before he immediately drifted off to sleep.

What he didn't realise was he missed Yang's scroll on the counter that was held up and had a flashing red circle on it, watching.


	2. Recordings

Little note here.

 _Italics is for the recording._

Regular text is just for everything else.

* * *

Waking up to a hangover is never great.

Weiss, Blake and Yang can confirm this to be true as the team woke up.

"Ugh... Maybe bringing those drinks were a mistake..." Yang mumbled as she held her head.

"You think? Ugh... I never had a headache this strong before..." Weiss said.

"This is on you Yang and you know it!" Ruby said.

"Yeah... Wait... Guys?" Blake spoke up, realizing something.

"What?" Yang groaned.

"How did we end up back in our beds?"

The four looked at each other.

"Maybe we walked back drunk?" Yang suggested.

"Can't be, I didn't drink and yet I dont know how we got back!" Ruby said.

Their train of thought was interrupted by a knock on their door.

Ruby jumped down from her bed and opened the door to reveal a panicked Pyrrha.

"Pyrrha? What's wrong? You look terrible!" Ruby asked.

"Have you seen Jaune?"

"What? Why?"

"We woke up in our dorm with no recollection on how we got back, but noticed Jaune wasn't in the room, his bed hasn't been used, meaning he didn't come back!"

"Alright alright... relax... most of us are still trying to recover from a hangover..." Yang said, clearly getting annoyed at the noise.

"We'll be out soon, we need to get ready." Weiss said, which Pyrrha nodded in response before Ruby closed the door.

"I can't believe we have to find that dolt..." Weiss grumbled.

"Come on, he's not that bad!" Ruby exclaimed, trying to defend her fellow leader.

"Besides, how far could he have gotten? Bullheads finish transporting out to Vale at curfew." Yang pointed out.

"Yes, but still, Beacon itself is massive, the dorms, cafeteria, the CCT tower, all around outside, and even the main building will take ages to scour all together. And let's not forget the Emerald Forest that's just off of Beacon Cliffs. If he wandered in there he could've gotten torn apart."

The others in the room paled at the idea of one of their friends potentially dying out in the wild, drunk out of his mind.

The four got ready quickly and met with (J)NPR outside the room.

"Okay, we're ready, we just need to go to the lounge first, some of our scrolls may still be there." Weiss said, as she noted that everyone, save for her, didn't have their scrolls.

They walked towards the lounge when something dawned on Yang.

"Oh my gosh! Did we even clean up the lounge?!" She exclaimed.

Everyone thought for a moment before realizing that there is a potential mess that was left behind to be spotted by Goodwitch, and it would not end well.

They ran to the lounge, only to be shocked that the room appeared like the party never occurred.

They then noticed on a couch, a familiar blonde mop haired head.

They went around and sighed in relief that Jaune was safe.

They next noticed all their scrolls, save for Yang's on the table beside the couch.

"Hey! Where's my scroll?!" She questioned.

She looked around before she noticed her scroll, affixed sideways but standing up on the counter in the other side of the room.

"Oh hey! Found it!" She exclaimed as she walked over to grab it. Once she did, she noticed a a familiar red circle flashing.

"Hey guys! I think my scroll was left here and was recording the whole night."

"Wait, seriously?" Ruby asked.

"Yep! And it's 8 hours long, and I think I started the recording around midnight."

"Well can you go through the footage and see if you can find out how we got back into our rooms?" Weiss asked.

"On it!"

Yang slid her finger across the timeline of the video until she found a point where Weiss was resting her head on Jaune's lap.

"Oooo, Ice Queen! I didn't think you were bold!"

"What are you on about?" Weiss asked.

"Lookie here!" Yang said as she handed Weiss the scroll. Once she saw the frame, she wore a blush, which was a guarantee for teasing by Yang later.

Weiss hit play on the video to see Jaune standing up, as he gently removes her head from his lap and onto a pillow.

The group watched as he attempted to wake everyone up, but failed.

He then sighed and picked up a scroll, and then picked up Weiss bridal style before leaving the room.

"Oh my~ Jaune sure is your knight, huh ice queen?" Yang teased.

"Oh be quiet you lout!"

Back to the video, they watched as Jaune picked up and carry them one by one to their room.

"Wow! Jauney sure is quite the gentleman. Suprised he had the guts to carry even me!" Yang complimented.

"So that would explain how we got back to our rooms. But what about the mess? The place looks awful in the video. Wait, don't tell me he..." Weiss trailed off as they saw Jaune enter the room again, yet no one was left but him.

He let out another sigh before he started cleaning.

Weiss fast forwarded the video to when he finished, and when he just fell onto the couch and fell asleep.

She took note of the clock in the background and saw how long he cleaned.

"Looks like he was cleaning for an hour before he decided to sleep on the couch." Weiss said.

"Geez... We really owe him, huh?" Yang said, as they all looked at the sleeping Jaune.

"Also, one more thing..." Yang snatched her scroll from Weiss.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" She asked the blonde who was rewinding the video.

"I'm still curious about one thing."

"And what would that be?"

"Why was your head resting on Jaune's lap?"

"I- Wait!" Weiss tried to protest, but Yang already found the moment where Jaune and a drunk Weiss were talking, with her head on his shoulder.

 _"Jauuune...?" She said as she turned to face him._

 _"Y-yes, Weiss?"_

 _"Kiss me..."_

 _"Wait, WHAT?!"_

 _"I said kiss me..."_

"Oh my god, I can't believe I asked him to do that. There'a no way this dolt wouldn't-"

 _"Sorry Weiss... but I can't."_

Weiss' face was shocked

 _Weiss' face turned to a frown._

 _"Why not?!"_

 _"Because it wouldn't be right if I did!"_

 _"What do you mean? I thought you you liked me."_

 _"I do! I really do!"_

 _"Then, why not?! Is it because I'm not beautiful, or have a chest like Yang's?! Why?!" Her eyes started watering up, and her head fell on his lap, but she was facing away from him._

"Awww, Ice Queen, I didn't know you were jealous of me!"

"Quiet you!"

 _With a sigh, he puts and hand om her head and slowly rubs it, twirling around bits of her hair with his fingers._

 _"Weiss... It isn't because of those reasons. You are beautiful the way you are. You're talented, graceful, dedicated, and intelligent. And I'm not into a girl just for their chest size."_

Weiss started blushing at the confession. His feelings were true, and she didn't believe they were true before, she thought he was just another leech after her money.

 _"So then, *sniff* why not?"_

 _"Because you're drunk."_

 _"I said I'm-!"_

 _"You are." He interrupted with a stern voice._

 _"And it's because of that, why I can't do this. I know that if there was another, sober Weiss in the room, she would cut me and you into bits, as you would normally rather eat dirt than kiss me. And sure, I have a huge crush on you, but it would be wrong to do this when you're not thinking straight. Maybe if I somehow got lucky and you asked me again when you're sober, I would accept. But right now, with the current predicament... I can't... I don't have that right."_

 _"... Do you mean it?"_

 _"Yeah... I do..."_

 _He stayed silent for a moment before hearing Weiss' soft breathing._

Everyone was silent.

"So... looks like Jauney boy sure is quite the gentleman. What do you think of him now?" Yang asked.

"I... I don't know..."

"Well, you'll figure out what to do. Anyways, breakfast starts soon, so we better hurry up! Weiss, go wake up VB over there!" She said as the group walked out.

"Wait- You can't just make me- Ugh..." Weiss was definitely gonna get Yang back for this.

She turned her head towards Jaune.

With a sigh, she walked over to him.

* * *

Jaune slowly woke up, not used to waking up to lights being on.

As he was able to regain his vision, he noticed that his head was resting on something soft, softer than the couch he was on.

Once he could see properly, he was met with the sight of Weiss looking down at him.

He trailed his eyes downwards and realized he was resting head on her lap, and panicked.

"W-Weiss! I'm so sorry! I- Agh!" He sat up too quickly, which resulted in a headache.

He felt her hand touch his head before he was laid back down.

"Relax you dunce, this isn't against my will."

"Oh, alright then..." He said before relaxing.

A moment of silence passed before Weiss spoke up.

"So... we found Yang's scroll." She said, which suprised him.

"Oh, you did? Thank goodness, I thought it was missing somewhere." He said with relief.

"Yeah... But that isn't all."

"Really? What else did you find?"

"Her scroll may have been recording the whole night."

"Oh really? Well then the video must be hella long then- Wait... You said all night?" He questioned.

"Yeah, since midnight." Jaune paled at this. His confession to Weiss was on Yang's scroll, and Weiss might've seen it already! She must be comforting him before she ends his life right there!

He slowly sat up before standing up.

"W-Well! I think we should go meet with the others, don't you think-"

"Sit down you dolt." She interrupted.

He sat back down but refused to meet her gaze.

"So, you guys saw the recording?"

"Yup."

"And I take it you saw the point where me and you..."

"Yup."

"Oh no... Weiss, I'm sorry you had to see that, I know you don't-"

"You have nothing to apologize for. If anything... I should be sorry." She interrupted.

"Wait... Why?" He looked at her, dumbfounded.

"I know I haven't been the nicest. And I always turned you down. But to be honest, I found you admirable. I found the way you were determined to ask me out, to be something I admired. Even your attempts left a burning feeling within me. But I kept pushing those feelings back because I was worried..."

"About what?"

"The possibility that your feelings weren't true. All the others who attempted to court me were after the samething, my wealth. So I assumed the same thing from you."

"Ah, I can see why you'd be wary of me then, no problem."

"But it is! And once I saw that recording of you... Where you confessed your feelings to me. It made me realize your feelings were true, and it gave me the courage to admit my feelings, aswell as to do this."

"To do what?"

"Jaune?"

"Yes?"

"Kiss me."

"W-What?!"

"I said kiss me!"

"... You're still drunk, aren't you."

"Oh for the love of-" She grabbed his hoodie and pulled him closer to her and she leaned in for a kiss.

At first he tensed up, but then relaxed into the kiss.

Once they seperated they stared at each other, as their hands met to wrap around each other.

"I do hope you can forgive me for all the times I turned you down..."

"No problem snow angel..."

They leaned in for another kiss, this time it was just a quick one.

"Come on, let's go eat breakfast!" She said as she stood up.

"Alright, let's go." Jaune said as he stood up.

The duo walked out of lounge, hand in hand.

Sometimes, it takes a drunk to bring out a sober persons truths.

* * *

 **Boom! I hope you enjoyed this two shot that I came up with. This was just something that stuck to me until I make it. This chapter was delayed because I got sick, but in the early hour of 4 am, I finished this!**


End file.
